An editing operation is an operation where original images, recorded on a master tape, are reset according to the manufacturing intention of a broadcasting program and also an operation which takes substantial labor and time. Incidentally, the amount of operation and the time of operation needed for this editing operation are largely dependent upon the kind of program. Particularly in the case of the editing operation of a news program, a large amount of operation is needed in order to convert an original tape to a short story of several seconds to several minutes, and also from a point of prompt report, too much time cannot be spent on the editing operation. Therefore, the demand for a system which can efficiently edit is increasing.
Incidentally, in the systems being currently used in broadcasting stations, original tapes have been employed in the mutual data transfer between news gathering, editing, and sending, and the original tapes have been physically delivered.
Therefore, when the same original tape is needed in a plurality of departments, the original tape must be dubbed and therefore operational efficiency is not always good. Also, when this dubbing is performed, there is the problem that deterioration in picture quality cannot be avoided. In addition, since it takes a long time to convey an original tape, there is the inconvenience that a quick editing operation will become impossible.